The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 8
Over the course of the next few days, the Smurfs were busy working to clear a pathway of rocks. Each were given a pickaxe to complete the job "Whew... I'm tired of smurfing rocks!" Hawkeye said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Ja, me too!" Edward answered back. Just then a Grey Smurf came over. "Hey! You two, there! Do you think you're on vacation? This road has to be finished before the fall! Get to smurf!" he ordered. "Was für eine rude Schlumpf!" Edward muttered under his breath. "What did you say, Eddie?" Hawkeye asked. "Nothing!" Edward replied. Just then he heard the voice of the Great Chief. "ASSEMBLY!" he shouted. "Did you here? An assembly!" the Grey Smurf said again, poking Hawkeye with the spear. "Either we got to work or we don't... make up your mind!" he responded angrily. All the Smurfs were gathered at the bottom of a hill, while the Great Chief stood at the top, with Grey Hero next to him. "My dear Smurf friends!" he began. "You're wondering, no doubt, why we've smurfed you in these balls and chains? Be reassured, you're not our prisoners..." "PRISONERS?! If we're not your prisoners, we wouldn't have these balls and chains smurfed to our feet!" Smurfette butted in. "SILENCE!" a Grey Smurf said shoving the butt of his spear into the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hero shouted fiercely as he tried to run to Smurfette, but he suddenly felt a strong electric shock pass through his entire body, stopping him in his tracks, as the Great Chief sniggered. "With that Smurf, we smurfed an electrical collar round his neck... anyways. Unfortunately, for all these years, you've had carefree, undisciplined lives...," he continued. "It's time for you to become real Smurfs. Then you can join us!" Wonder ran over to Hero. "Are you okay, Hero?" she asked. Hero struggled to his feet. "Yes, this smurf has to help Smurfette!" he answered wearily, but when he got to Smurfette he seen her holding her head. "Let this smurf help you, Smurfette!" he insisted. "Thanks, Hero!" she answered, so Hero placed his hands on Smurfette's head and used his energy to heal her. "Thank you," she said. "Anytime," Hero answered with a caring smile. Brainy clapped after the speech. "That's well smurfed!" he said. This annoyed Fergus so much that he swung his ball and chain round striking Brainy in the head, before the Great Chief started speaking again. "Then we will smurf but one nation and we'll be... INVINCIBLE!" he shouted, but there was silence as the Smurfs refused to applaud; this angered the Grey Smurfs immensely. "You'd better applaud! Applaud, or else I'll...," a Grey Smurf said before slipping on a pile of small rocks and landing on his head, as the Smurfs clapped after that little show. The Great Chief was furious at their disobedience. "You're mocking us! All right then! Smurf them only stale bread and water!" he ordered. "Move out! Hurry up! Back to the camp!" Grey Hefty dictated as the Great Chief along with Hero watched him take the Smurfs back to the camp. "Great Chief, I have an idea of what to do with those Smurfettes!" Hero said. "What's your idea?" the Great Chief asked. Hero whispered the idea into his ear and he liked the idea, every last little detail. "That's a smurfy idea! Hey, Dempsey, Fergus, smurf those Smurfettes to my chamber tonight!" the Great Chief ordered. "Yes, Great Chief!" they said together. The Smurfs soon found themselves back in their camp. "Working or being locked up in this camp, they're really smurfing us like slaves!" Hero said. "If it wasn't for this lousy collar, I could just power up and smurf us out of here." "At least when we're here they remove our ball and chains!" Wonder added. "Work, always work! I can't go on! I've got to get out of here!" Panicky said. "I'm going to smurf a very, very long tunnel and, once I get out, I'll be free! Heh heh heh!" "Poor Panicky! The work is playing with his smurf!" Wonder said sounding concerned for his well-being. "If this goes on, we'll all end up like him!" Smurfette added. "Look at Papa Smurf! Ever since we got smurfed, he sits there all despondent!" Hero said, pointing to Papa Smurf, who was sitting on a rock, looking rather glum. "I'm going to have a word with him!" Hefty proposed. "Papa Smurf, what's going on? Ordinarily, you'd be the last one to give up! React! We must smurf something!" Papa Smurf just looked at him. "Alas, my little Smurfs, there's nothing to be smurfed! Sit down, I'll tell you everything!" he said. Before Papa Smurf could tell the Smurfs everything, Grey Dempsey and Fergus showed up and began taking both Smurfette and Wonder away. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SMURFING?" Hero shouted as he chased after them, but he was yet again stopped by the electric shock from his collar, causing him to drop to his knees. Grey Dempsey sniggered. "The Great Chief demands we smurf these Smurfettes to his chamber tonight, so we are smurfing them away till then," he said as he and Fergus took them away. "HELP US, HERO!" they shouted together. "SILENCE!" they shouted. "He can't help you!" Grey Fergus said. When Hero recovered from the shock he went back to be with the other Smurfs. "I'll smurf them, I'll smurf them all!" he said. "I know you will, Hero!" Papa Smurf said. "But right now, just listen to what I have to smurf!" Papa Smurf soon began explaining the situation regarding the Grey Smurfs. "You remember that, not long ago, you'd become selfish, irritable, and feisty... so much so you wouldn't listen to me, your Papa Smurf... I remembered a very complicated spell of magic that would do the job... after a long night of work in my laboratory... there, in a clearing not far from our home, by the dawn's early light, I scattered a magic potion... and made another village appear. This one was populated by belligerent Smurfs who embodied all the bad parts of each of us... I wanted for you, by meeting them, to become conscious of what you might become...," he finished. This left the Smurfs in a state of shock. "So you're the one who smurfed these awful Smurfs?!" Hefty asked. "Okay then! If you made them appear, you can make them disappear!" Hawkeye insisted. Papa Smurf sighed, "Yes, I could have! Unfortunately, I can't any longer! It's because all my spell books were smurfed during the attack on our village." "So now all is lost?!" Hawkeye asked holding his head with disbelief. "Alas, yes! I'm afraid so!" Papa Smurf answered sadly. "Unless-- Papa Smurf," Hero said. "If I undersmurfed right, this village is the same as ours?" "Exactly!" Papa Smurf said in surprise. "Then, there should be a laboratory like ours! And in that laboratory, lots of grimoires exsmurfly identical to yours!" Hero continued. "Hmm! I see where you're going, Hero!" Papa Smurf responded. "Although the right grimoire would have to be there, the Grey Smurfs may have already smurfed it in a fire!" "You never know, Papa Smurf! We have to try!" Hero replied. "You're right, but how do we find out where the laboratory is... if it exists?!" Papa Smurf said pondering at what to do. "Smurf that to me! I have an idea!" Jokey said as he made his way to a guard patrolling the fence and feignly asked. "Hey, psstt! Is it true what they're saying in the camp? It seems you Grey Smurfs are really stupid!" This angered the Grey Smurf. "WHAT? Who dares to smurf that? And why?" he demanded. "Well," Jokey continued. "They say you don't even have a laboratory!" "Of course we have one! It is the old, abandoned house over there, in the back of the village!" the Grey Smurf said. "But we're not allowed to smurf there. Now even to talk to you about it! So, move along now!" He poked his spear through the fence causing Jokey to run back to the others. "I confirmed it! They truly are very stupid!" Jokey laughed hysterically. "Well smurfed, Jokey!" Papa Smurf said. "Here is my plan. Hefty, Hero, Jokey, tonight, you'll smurf with me and smurf...," he began to whisper, but a Grey Smurf caught them in the act. "Eh? What are you smurfing about? Disperse!" he ordered. The four of them dispersed and began acting innocent. Hefty spotted a hole in the far corner of the camp, where he could hear Panicky's voice. "Heh heh heh! Soon, thanks to this tunnel, I'll be free! I'll smurf however long it takes, but I'll be free and won't have to work anymore!" he said. ... That night, both Smurfette and Wonder were taken to the Great Chief's chamber by Grey Dempsey and Fergus. When they arrived, they could see the Great Chief sitting in what resembled a king's throne with Grey Hero standing beside him. "I trust the two of you have been treated well by my little Smurfs?" the Great Chief wondered. "Treated well?" Wonder ansered. "You Smurfs are nothing but monsters!" "I agree with Wonder; you Smurfs are cruel, heartless monsters!" Smurfette added. "Monster is such an unsmurfy word, my dears... we are gentlesmurfs," the Great Chief replied. "Why did you smurf us here?" Smurfette demanded. "Hero has smurfed up a smurfy idea, and I hope you two accept what he asks you!" the Great Chief insisted. "Thank you, Great Chief!" Grey Hero said. "Let me ask you two questions... are you two happy with your fellow Smurfs?" "Of course we are!" Wonder retorted. "You may think you're happy, but let me ask you this... do you feel respected by your fellow Smurfs?" he asked again. Both Smurfette and Wonder looked at each other, keeping completely silent. "I thought so...," Grey Hero said. "That is why I ask you this... the two of you... marry me, and in return, not only will you two be treated with the respect you deserve, but also we will let your fellow Smurfs go." This question shocked both Smurfette and Wonder. "Marry you?" Smurfette retorted. "We refuse!" Wonder added adamantly. "If you don't accept his offer, then Papa Smurf will be executed at dawn!" the Great Chief dictated. "YOU CAN'T SMURF SUCH A UNSMURFY THING!" Smurfette shouted. "Accept Hero's offer and none of your fellow Smurfs will be harmed," the Great Chief ordered. "What can we smurf, Smurfette?" Wonder whispered. "I don't know, Wonder!" Smurfette whispered back. "It seems we have no choice... Okay, we'll do it, we'll marry him." A tear dropped from her eye as she muttered those words. "Please just don't harm any of our fellow Smurfs," Wonder pleaded as a tear dropped from her eye. "Excellent, the three of you will get married tomorrow at dawn," the Great Chief said. "Come, Hero, we must smurf this to the other Smurfs... they will love this announcement," he added as he and Grey Hero sniggered. Smurf to Part 9 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles